Another week with Robin and Regina
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Prompts from OutlawQueen Week 2015 on Tumblr! Day 1: Masquerade - Day 2: Being Caught - Day 3: Loss Memory (AU) - Day 4: Dark OQ The rating in this story has changed to M. Please be aware of that before you read. Day 5: Greek Mythology - Day 6: Archery - Day 7 Time Travel
1. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character, all of them belonging to Kitsis and Horowitz crazy minds!

* * *

**MASQUERADE**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

-¿A Masquerade Ball?

Mary Margaret could not see Regina's face by phone, but by her voice she could perfectly guess the way she was rolling eyes and the gesture of disapproval in her mouth.

-Of course! It is a perfect idea to celebrate about it, Emma and Henry have never had one!

Across the phone, Regina could read perfectly between the lines. It was the perfect way to make Rumple and the witches shown themselves. They had been a few days knowing the presence of the sorcerers in Storybrooke, and were tired of waiting for them to make the first move.

Regina sighed.

-All right, I will attend.

But truly, she had not the slightest interest in going. She remembered very well her last ball, he had been there.

* * *

That Friday, the Sorecerer's mansion looked resplendent with its gardens and the large living room decorated with care. However, the tension in the air was palpable. Regina knew it was too much magic in the town, but there was more that she could not explain.

Regina went to the garden in search of fresh air, feeling suffocated under the weight of the mask. And there, she saw him. It was him, even hidden under the mask, she knew it was him. It could not be someone else, and now he was running into the woods.

Without thinking, she ran after him, farther and farther into the depths of the forest until they crash . Indeed he was, she thought, as she felt the smell of forest intoxicated her senses. she looked up, ready to speak, but what she saw, left her frozen.

The usual warmth in his eyes was missing, and his blue eyes were frozen.

-Your heart, your heart has been stolen - she whispered.

-Aye, dearie.

Regina turned to face Rumple and the Queens of Darkness. Among the hands of the Dark One, Robin's heart shone brightly. Behind her, Robin collapsed, pain evident in his features.

-No, Rumple, please, I'll do whatever you want.

-I love it when they say that- he said, as he throw the heart to Regina- I hope you remember this when you decide to choose sides, dearie. Now, with you permission, we will enjoy the party, it was made in our honor, right?

Regina looked at him angrily, as she returned the heart to its rightful owner. In his arms, Robin began to regain consciousness.

-M'lady, I'm so sorry. We will solve this soon, together, I promise.

He took her face between his hands, and look at her, noticing the tears running freely upon her cheeks.

She nodded, closing the distance that separated him from his lips.

And then they kissed. Deeply.

Behind them, the flames were beginning to be seen in the distance.

* * *

**Author's note: **It's time for OutlawQueen Week again! I love hiatus because all the beatiful fanworks that it inspire us!

I must confess I wanted to do a beatiful and romantic story, but this was what came out of my mind, I hope you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow!


	2. Being Caught

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character, all of them belonging to Kitsis and Horowitz crazy minds!

* * *

**BEING CAUGHT**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

-So, nobody will know It, right?

-I already told you, m'lady

Regina rolled her eyes at him, as a silent reminder of who she was.

-I'm sorry, your Majesty. I wanted to say that no, nobody will know it.

-Ok, so, meet me at the kitchen, tomorrow, before sunrise.

Robin smiled. He couldn't believe that he had won one favor from the Queen.

-I'll be there, your Majesty.

Regina was nervous the rest of the day. She couldn't believe she had a date with the thief. Well, maybe it wasn't a real date, as she ever is going to be in one of it again, but they are going to be alone, and she wasn't a girl anymore, she could really feel the tension between them since the day they have met.

Robin, by the way, couldn't believe it yet. The Queen was going to help him, even if since the first day she had made it clear that she wouldn't want him near.

He went down the the stairs, silently, and surprised when he found her there already.

-We have to finish fast- she said.

His surprise increased as he looked at her, her hair in a ponytail, one white blouse and pants.

-Are we going to start?

He smirked. She was nervous. And in the end, he was, too. He could feel the tension between them, and maybe something more. Something he hadn't feel since Marian.

It was funny. She really was a great cooker, and obviously she was doing her best.

At his son's cake.

Robin knew that she and Roland were bound to each other. That was the only reason he had ask for her help. His son had been talking about all the things Regina had told him about the other land. Storybrooke. He couldn't believe Her Majesty was able to cook, since in the Enchanted Forest they hadn't have an opportunity to eat something made from her.

But there she was, her hands white in flour, and a little on her face.

He couldn't help it, he has had to come near to touch her cheek and clean it.

It hadn't been a mistake

Her passionate brown eyes were looking right at him.

They can feel it.

-Is that my cake?

They both jumped, scared by Roland's scream.

Behind he, Snow was looking at them, smirking.

She took an step behind, bending to Roland's high.

-Hello there, birthday boy, you caught us. It really is your birthday cake.

He smiled and jumped into his father's arms

-Regina has made my birthday cake, daddy!

-Well my boy, I helped a little.

-Maybe, just a little.

He looked at her. And then, they all laughed.

-I guess I should go to change my clothes, Roland, I'll see you at breakfast.

She walked out of the room, slowly, as she felt her stepdaughter walking behind.

-Just say it, Snow.

-I guess his forest smell is not that bad, right?

Snow smirked as she saw her stepmother vanishing in a purple cloud. She would have to tell Charming this.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Day 2 in OutlawQueen week! This happens on the missing year at the Enchanted Forest, and this is for my great friend SweetieR! Thanks for your beautiful stories (if you hadn't read her yet, what are you waiting for?). Read you tomorrow!


	3. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I just love to fantasize with them

* * *

**LOST MEMORIES**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

It was confusing

She had always known that she had lost something

Every day since she was a girl, she knew she was missing someone

She couldn't remember who

Her mother looked at her like she was crazy everytime she mentioned it

Nobody in her family had died, so, where did this sense of lost come from?

Sometimes she woke up at night, crying, feeling the lost, and looking for the person who smell like forest.

Obviously, her relationships hadn't lasted.

Nobody wants to live with a woman who was craving for another man.

A man who probably didn't even exist.

She breathed before she knock

The consulting room was nice and comfortable, a weak smell of wood in the air.

She felt immediately at home.

Her friend Mary Margaret had recommended her this doctor. He was specialist on hypnosis. She believed that probably her lost was from another life.

Regina didn't actually believe it, but why not?

-It's so nice to meet you, miss Mills, Mary Margaret has talked to me a lot about you

-Of course she does- she said with a smile- thank you for receiving me, doctor

-It's alright, I'm very interested in your story.

Regina talked to him, probably more than anybody before. She couldn't recover anything from the hypnosis, but every time she talked to him, she felt like this weight in her heart was vanishing a little.

He was an incredible listener, and for the first time in her life she feel like she was understood.

A cup of coffees later she knew why. He was familiar with her pain. He had felt it, too.

After a month of therapy, she got frustrated.

She needed to remember. She knew that her happiness in this life was depending on it.

The session of that day was particularly frustrated.

She needed answers and she needed now.

She totally lost control, and she found herself crying in the couch.

He was still in front of her, but he was looking at her with something more than compassion.

\- Please - she said- I don't need a therapist now, I need a friend.

He sighed and hugged her.

She breathed deeply. She always thought of the wood smell in the air as a product of the incense sticks.

But it was him.

He smelled like forest.

She looked at him, trying to read his gaze, and then, impulsively, she kissed him.

It was perfect.

He couldn't help it. He knew she was his patient, but every moment since she had come into his office, he had knew that she was the one he dreamt about since he was little. The woman with the black hair and red lips.

His Queen.

She stopped the kiss and look at him, relieve in her brown eyes.

-All this time, it was you?

He looked at her, with love.

-I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you- he said as he hugged her- I've missed you so much, my entire life, actually.

She knew how he felt. And she knew it was the time to tell him.

-I've missed you too, Robin.

And his name on her lips felt incredibly well.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, this is an AU where all the Enchanted Forest memories were from a past life. I hope you had enjoyed it. See you tomorrow.


	4. Damaged

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters I just fantasize with them... a lot.

* * *

**Warning: there are some serious subjects on this story. Mature subjects. Please don't read it if you are not going to be able of handle them.**

* * *

**DAMAGED**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

STOP IT!

The anger in her voice make him stop. He looked at her, her eyes on flames, as she throw off him.

-I knew it- she said - this is going to leave a mark.

He smirked before he said:

-That's not stopped us before, darling.

OMG, he was infuriating.

-It's summer, you idiot, I can't use an scarf or a turtle neck.

-Oh, come here! I'll make you forget all about it- he said, as he cornered her against the wall. The smell of whisky filling her mind.

-You never call me when you're sober, don't you?

He looked at her, suddenly sober, but there was no pain at all in her gaze. Just the truth.

-You never call me when you're happy either.

Regina smiled. He was right.

The thing about them, is that they pulled out the worst on each other. They were too damaged.

Robin had lost his wife on a car accident, and he has been on alcohol since then.

Regina was a perfect woman in front of her mother's eyes and all of the bachelors she introduced to her, but on her back, she was a wild beast, addicted to sex.

Robin thought he couldn't love again, but he could feel desire running through his veins every time he looked at her at the office.

She couldn't stand in a normal relationship for a long time but she could function in a work relationship with the same person she was fucking.

They were just perfect for each other.

-Did something special happen today?- she asked him after they had finished.

-Did you see the new girl?

-The copy girl, yeah, why?

-Her name is Marian.

-Ouch

-Yeah, and you? You were particularly wild tonight

-I'm glad you have enjoyed. My mother set me on a date again.

-Ouch.

So this was going to be their last time in a while. Regina was a perfect girlfriend, and she doesn't cheat on any of the perfect boyfriends that her mother brought to her.

-So, another one for the road?- she said, jumping on top of him.

He smiled, feeling how he was ready again.

There was just a moment, when their eyes met.

A moment when she thought that she wouldn't care to have sex just with this man for the rest of her life... when he thought that maybe he could forget his wife, and love this wonderful petite woman.

But they both were too much damaged for that.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG it was so difficult to me to write this. I totally wanted a dark Robin and the Evil Queen on Enchanted Forest, but I can't think about dark Robin. So this was an AU and a disfunctional relationship. Hope you liked it. See you tomorrow.


	5. Hitting the target

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I only fantasize with them, a lot!

* * *

**HITTING THE TARGET**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

"We all get a second chance, Regina"

She could not forget his words. She remembered him perfectly, standing in front of her, the bow in his hands, ready to kill her if she tried to hurt again anyone in the Enchanted Forest. And then his gaze helplessly, almost imploring her not to surrender to eternal sleep.

She did not understand why she could not get him out of her head. The thief was insufferable. And she could not let herself be around him anymore.

-Her Majesty, here are the arrows that you ordered.

Regina looked at the servant, pointing with one hand to let them beside her.

She hoped this would be enough to change the way Robin looked at her.

As if he knew her.

As if he has interested.

-Did you call me, Your Majesty?

Arrows flew swiftly toward his hands. They were beautiful, of the highest quality. But, why the Queen gave him a gift?

-Your Majesty?

-In Thanks for your help to enter the castle.

Robin stared at her. That woman was insufferable. Did she think she should buy his silence? He would never dare to reveal such personal things like what they had lived together that night.

A smile crossed his face as he approached her to bow in reverence and offer his hand.

-What do you want?

-Oh come on, Your Majesty, would not you want to test the quality of your gifts?

* * *

She never knew how he convinced her, but there she was, in the back of the castle, on her riding clothes, and waiting.

SHE WAS WAITING FOR HIM.

-I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I had to help Roland ...

The excuse was left unfinished. He had never thought that he coulld see her looking like that. Confortable clothing, hair down and almost no makeup .

-'Well? Are we going to try those arrows or not?

He was a good archer, she had to admit. And the arrows were very functional despite its material.

-Do you want to try, Your Majesty?

-Oh no, I do not use weapons.

He smirked.

-You don't have to be afraid, Your Majesty, I'll help.

She frowned. She was not afraid of anything, much less a common archer.

He knew he had won, as she approached him; He carefully placed the bow in her hands, and stood behind her, placing the arrow, and correcting her posture.

As he gave the indication, Regina let go of the arrow. A powerful gust of wind emanating from them. And hit the target.

Then she became aware of his closeness.

And he knew he had failed.

-Well, I think they are good arrows after all.- she said, as she began to walk away

He bowed in gratitude, it was obvious that she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

He totally gets her; she had thought that putting a price to his help, he would stay away from her.

She was a very stubborn Queen, he thought as he watched her disappear in a purple cloud.

She had not realized that he would help her, no matter what, with no intention of getting anything in return.

He would have to keep trying then, to make her to understand.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** My beloved english readers, I'm sorry I wasn't to be able to post this on the propper day. Everything began on friday, a pretty busy day, so I'm late with my prompts. The prompt for day 5 is only spanish available, I want to take my time to translate it properly, ans it's a long story, so here is day 6, and later day 7. Hope you like it!


	6. Memories Lost in Time

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. I just fantasize about them. A Lot.

* * *

**MEMORIES LOST IN TIME**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

\- I just wish there was a way to be sure this happy ending is not going to back away from my hands. Again.

Mary Margaret looked at her sympathetically. Despite the years Regina still felt anxious, insecure, apprehensive.

Probably had every right to be.

-And, what if Tink was wrong? It is very likely, you know, she is not the best fairy.

-Regina, please you know that pixie dust never lies.

But she could not get the idea out of her head. If Robin was her soulmate, shouldn't they have met before, in some way in their life? But it seems like, if it wasn't for the Dark Curse, they wouldn't have met.

That night after reading a story to Roland, she stayed at the couch, staring at the old storybook, one of the phrases drawing her attention powerfully:

"In the old times, when it was useful to wish what you want for"

She just wanted to be sure that she could be finally happy, for ever

With that last thought she was asleep.

* * *

-Regina, Regina, wake up!

She opened her eyes, startled by excessive light in her room. It was winter, how was it possible?

-Regina, hurry up, we must go to the king's birthday soon. Here's your dress.

-Mom?

-Why are you looking at me like that? Did you forget it?

The memories came back in a whirlpool. She remembered that dress. But they were innumerable parties to whom their mother had taken her with the hope that some of the heirs were interested in her.

She remembered. That was when she 6 years old.

But she doesn't know how it had happened.

She tried to behave appropriately to avoid disturbing his mother, but inside anguish filled her. What if she never returned to Storybrooke? To Robin?

Sure this was what she earned for not appreciating her happy ending.

Day went normally. God! She had forgotten how boring it was these parties. Logically, the prince was more interested in his games with swords that on plenty of girls who populated the place.

As she walked away in search of some peace, Regina tripped over a stone, and as she fell toward the floor, she could only think:

-My mother will kill me if I appear dirty at the party.

However, the expected impact with the ground never came. Someone had saved her.

-M'lady, are you injured?

Regina looked at him. She lost in his blue eyes. It was him.

-¿Robin?

-I'm sorry, did we met before?

She looked at him and smiled, feeling like someone else called her, away from the place.

* * *

-Regina, Regina?

She opened her eyes gently, to meet the worried look of her husband.

-I didn't know you were so tired. I should have read Roland.

The Queen smiled and hugged him enthusiastically.

-Hey, are you okay?

-Better than ever. Tell me, do you remember ever having saved a girl from falling into the mud in a real party?

Robin looked puzzled. The memories getting back to his mind.

Indeed, pixie dust never lies.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** HappyOutlawQueen week!


	7. Chosen by the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. I only fantasize with them... A lot.

* * *

**Chosen by the Moon**  
**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

Time had changed, and so did she, even if essentially she was still the same. That was the price of being a timeless entity, powerful and divine.

Regina couldn't stop to think about this as she took her bag and went to work. To deal another night.

Even if Renaissance was long time ago, she couldn't forget that, that had been the last age when she had felt comfortable in the human world. She didn't like this Contemporary age, everything was so unnatural, and she had lost a lot of her power over the humans. Because they had lost the belief of Gods and Goddesses having influence over them.

She can barely feel comfortable about her new name: Regina. The one that has born to be a Queen. Queen of the Night. Queen of Magic.

She loved her job. Being the nocturnal veterinary at a local zoo allowed her to be with her beloved friends, and watching them in peace, a peace they lost at daytime when thousands of visitors molest them.

Even then, she felt like she was missing parts of herself, being just the previously known as "Artemis".

But lunar energy was tripartite. What about Selene? And Hecate?

She arrived to work, overthinking, and because of that she didn't notice the voice of her boss until he was right next to her.

-Regina, do you have a moment? I want to introduce you the new security guard.

She finished the bandage of the deer and turn around.

He was looking at her. A shocking blue gaze that made her feel dizzy.

-Are you ok? - he said.

Regina got lost into his eyes before she could say anything.

-I'm alright. I'm just stood up quickly.

He smiled .

-I'm glad. My name is Robin. I'll be the new night security guard.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Regina, the nocturnal veterinary

The boss hawked, making them jump.

-Regina, I already showed Robin the zoo, I would like for you to tell him what he should care about the animals, so he can call you in case of an emergency.

Regina nodded.

They start to walk in an uncomfortable silence.

-It's a beautiful night, don't you think? Too bad there is no full moon.

-Actually, we are on waning crescent moon. It will be a while for the moon to be full.

Another uncomfortable silence.

-I'm so sorry – she said, blushing– I'm kinda a moon freak.

He smiled.

And the ice was broken.

* * *

Regina begin to enjoy the nights even more. Robin was charming, and he made her laugh, he also shared her love for animals and night.

As the moon keeps vanishing from the sky, Regina begins to feel restless. She knew she was going to a crossroad. In a way, she wanted to let everything go, but in the other, what was the point if he was going to die at some point?

With the New Moon, Regina took a license and she went home to work in her magic. She needed some clarity. On the third day a gentle knock sound at her door.

-Regina, ¿are you there?

His voice... she didn't know she had miss it so much

-Robin? What are you doing here? How did you find me?

He smiled, but the smiled didn't catch his eyes.

-You hadn't got to work in several days, you didn't tell me anything, so, I had extort the boss to get your adress.

-Seriously?

-Of course not, I took it from the emergency directory. So, how are you?

Regina looked at him. She couldn't stop to thinking about him, and she thought she had took a decission.

-I'm fine. I had some personal issues to solve, but i will go to work tonight. Thank you for caring.

She closed the door at his face. SHE HAD CLOSED THE DOOR AT HIS FACE! Maybe, he had misunderstood her signals.

* * *

With the arrival of the crescent moon, things had begun to change between them.

Regina was so happy, and he was so confused.

-I don't get it Regina, I don't know if I'm becoming crazy, or you are sending mixed signals to me .

She looked at him full of compassion. She couldn't say that he wasn't doing everything in his power to understand her.

-Maybe this will help- she said, as she bring him closer.

It was the best first kiss in his life. He thought later.

* * *

-Tomorrow is Full Moon

Regina looked at him, surprised.

-Is it?

-Yeah, I checked it- he said. Of course, he couldn't tell her that he has became more aware of moon phases since they had met. - And I would like to invite you for dinner as we finish the turn.

-Dinner?

-Well, yes, sun is not out when we left work, so I guess it can be called dinner.

She smiled.

-It's a date.

Moon was still visible when they arrived into his apartment.

It was the best date she had had.

She was 100% sure about her decision.

* * *

That afternoon, when he woke up, Robin felt different. He had had the best sleep ever.

But that was not a reason to explain all the shine around him

-Regina?

In front of him, she was shining too, wearing a greek robe. Then thousands of memories hit his mind. He could see her, her entire existence, in all her phases, always beautiful, always alone.

Until now.

-Did you choose me?

She smiled with relieve, letting go that little worry about he rejecting her.

-Is alright?

He smiled, getting close to her to kissing her.

Since that day, Moon was never alone.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: **so, this was the last. I love greek mythology, specially the lunar myths, since my real name is Diana. I was inspired by the Endimion myth. Some of you probably have heard of him because of Sailor Moon. For this one, I took the figures of Artemis- Selene and Hécate into Regina, I hope you liked it! See you in another opportunity.


End file.
